Ten Years Together
by Cat McHall
Summary: Ten years. That was the allotted lifespan Megumi was given by the Hyrulian Goddesses to live the time she missed on Earth. Ten years to be with the ones she loved, Soma in particular. And she plans to make the most of it. SoMegu, Zora!Megumi. Sequel to Mipha's Grace. Cover Image drawn by Dragon-Eternal at Deviantart
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Years Together: Prologue**

 **Thanks to Dragon-Eternal for drawing Zora Megumi! Source: / art / Com-1-2-734453372 deviantart dot com  
**

* * *

 _Megumi's Inn_

"So, what's the story?" Soma asked as he was preparing dinner for them. From the looks, Megumi could tell it was a refined version of the Goosefish Dobu-Jiru Curry dish that she made during the Autumn Elections.

"As hard as its to believe, I was sent to the realm of Hyrule" Megumi opened, "We suspect it was related to that awful experiment you served me."

"That doesn't make sense" Soma shook his head, "Go on."

"Anyway, I landed in Zora's Domain, where I met Link and Mipha" Megumi continued, "From there, I became the Innkeeper as well as molded myself into a warrior granted the title of 'First Guardian of the Zora'."

"I see" Soma chuckled, "So, that DLC for Breath of the Wild is actually true."

"What DLC?" Megumi pondered. She figured her interference in the Hyrule world would affect the game, but she was still curious.

"A couple of months after your disappearance, Nintendo launched a poll for an Alternate Universe DLC, where the highest voted champion would be saved. Mipha won out and thus they created the DLC known as "Mipha's Grace". It's a story about a Navy Blue Zora named Megumi, who perished in Vah Ruta but saved Mipha. If you complete the DLC and then start a new game, you have Mipha as a companion along with a whole new set of story and dialogue" Soma answered in a sad tone, "This actually happened to you, didn't it?"

"Yes" Megumi somberly answered, "I met my end in Vah Ruta, trapped in the beast for a hundred years until they freed me. It was a gift from the Goddesses that I am here now."

"Bless them" Soma smiled, "But, what about your Zora status?"

"Oh, well...spiritually, my soul was the same element as the rest of the Zora: Water. Biologically, I've always had the traits of a Zora, but they remained dormant until the ambient magic of Hyrule activated them. In other words, I would've been a Zora had I been born in Hyrule in the first place. My death sealed that status, as even the Goddesses were unable to change it nor does Earth have the ambient magic to turn me into a human" Megumi explained.

"Well, I guess I will need to make a few phone calls then" Soma sighed.

"To whom?" Megumi tilted her head.

"First, all your friends who miss you dearly" Soma stated, "Then to the CEO of Nintendo and the Prime Minister. I need to make sure you can live a life without too much hassle, but your existence as a Zora will bring unwanted attention. This means we will have security detail large enough to protect a world leader."

"Oh" Megumi looked down, "So, you have the same fear as I did?"

"Once I believed that you were the same Megumi I always knew, it was going to be inevitable" Soma sighed, "Dinner is ready."

"That smells really good Soma" Megumi smiled momentarily, "But...there is one more thing you need to know...I will only be in the flesh for ten years. After that, I must return to the spirit realm." Soma squeezed his eyes shut, fighting to keep his tears in check.

"You're on borrowed time, given that you've already died, right?" Soma said with a sad smile.

"Essentially, yes" Megumi said with a down crescent face.

"Let's just ignore the inevitable" Soma dismissed, "We've got ten years to make up, including our wedding. You still want to be a mother, correct?"

"Yes, very much so" Megumi graced him with a smile, "Of course that does mean Earth will have a second intelligent species...but I think we can handle that paradigm shift."

"Again, I've got it covered" Soma smiled, "Come, let's just enjoy this meal together." She nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

"Megumi!" Yuki cried as she tackled her friend, "I've missed you so much!"

"Likewise" Megumi giggled, "You've grown a bit, haven't you?"

"Well, um" Yuki blushed, "I had surgery..."

"Oh dear" Megumi sighed, "Nevermind that, may you let go of me?"

"Of course, I'm sure the other Polar Star girls want to see you too!" Yuki sheepishly replied. The two girls walked outside, where Ryoko and Erina stood. Along with them were the rest of the Polar Star crew, Hisako, Shinomiya, and Hinako.

"Megumi-chan~" Hinako squealed as she gave the Zora a crushing hug, "I was so worried about you!" Suddenly, Erina and Shinomiya doped slapped the older woman, prying her free from Megumi.

"I know you miss her, but that's not a reason to suffocate the dunce" Shinomiya scolded.

"Dunce?" Megumi retorted, "Tell me, who was it that beat you in the BLUE finals?" This time, Shinomiya doped slapped his junior for reminding him of his loss.

"When did you develop such a sharp tongue, Megumi?" Erina sighed as Hisako tended to the lump on the Zora's fish head.

"A bird brain named Revali" Megumi sighed, "His overconfidence and persistence drove me insane."

"So you really were in Hyrule" Ryoko stated, "And everything that Soma explained is true..."

"Regretfully, yes" Megumi sighed, "But can we not talk about it, you've already grieved for me enough from what I hear. I just want to relive the good times I had with y'all."

"Y'all?" Erina chuckled, "I haven't heard you speak in your native dialect in a long time."

Megumi laughed, knowing she purposefully slipped into her old accent. For her, it was a gesture of normalcy in a world that no longer would remain normal.

"So, when is the wedding?" Shun asked bluntly. Megumi blushed, not expecting that question.

"Two months after the initial media storm settles" Megumi coughed, "We want to hold it privately and away from nameless eyes."

"Fair enough" Hisako spoke up, "With you being a Zora, I'm sure the instant international celebrity status will be overwhelming."

"Of course" Erina interjected, "You will not be alone, as we've got your back."

"Thank you" Megumi smiled, "It means a lot to me that my friends still support me, even though I've changed in many ways."

"Why would we abandoned a dear friend?" Marui adjusted his glasses, "Because you're a merwoman now? Actually, your status as a Zora will probably bring you more people who got your back. The Zelda franchise has an international fanbase, many of whom take action against anyone who would cause you harm."

"True" Megumi chuckled, "But "fan" is also short for fanatic, so there is the counter issue."

"Now, Now" Satoshi spoke up, "This isn't the time to be worried by small things. In fact, we should be celebrating your return. How about we have a party, like old times sake?" There was an agreement all around, causing Megumi to smile in joy.

"I would like that" Megumi clasped her hands together, "I've missed you all, dearly."

"We do too" everyone else said in unison.

After a hundred years of misery, everything was right with Megumi's world.

She would make the most of her last ten, she knew.

* * *

 **A/N: And this is the prologue for this story. If you're reading this with a confused look on your face, go read the prequel "Mipha's Grace".**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Year**

* * *

As expected, the first year was busy and chaotic for Megumi, with all the business, government, and television meetings she had to attend. Luckily, her friends did manage to buy her plenty of freedom, even with the hefty security detailed provided by the Japanese Government and Nintendo.

Speaking of the video game company, she struck a major 10 year contract with them as their official mascot and spokeswoman. She was bit amused by the offer, as she never expected to replace Mario for their mascot. Then again, she was the only proof that their fiction was actually a reality in a different dimension.

She still maintained her celebrity chef status, but reduce her involvement significantly. Ironically, she was more exclusive than Azami in that field.

In return, she became an international sensation, good and bad. Good since many Zelda fans instantly adored her, both for her existence as a Zora on Earth and what she did for Hyrule. Truthfully, this was part of the reason she signed with Nintendo, as she was a hot commodity for major anime and video game conventions, which she loved attending. Something about meeting with fellow "nerds" gave her a lot of joy; being paid to do so was just icing on the cake.

However, her existence did bring negative attention. Aside from the obvious hate groups, she also rocked the core of the religious world, particularly the Abraham religions. Her story shattered the idea there was only one deity along with a universal afterlife. And on the reverse, the most hard-nosed atheists wrestled with the idea that their may be an actual deity.

All of that aside, she only dealt with the brunt of it when visited the West.

Today, she met up with a select group of doctors and marine biologists, whom she would be working with so they had a better understand of Zora biology. The first tests were compatibility, to see if she could have offspring with a human male.

"Alright, that should be enough data" a doctor answered running her final test. She sat up, looking at the doctor with interest.

"So, do you have any immediate conclusions?" Megumi asked.

"We do, surprisingly" the doctor shifted his glasses, "From the onset, it does look like humans and Zora are able to produce children with each other. Although only with Zora females, Zora males and human females will only create more humans."

"I see" Megumi hummed.

"To think I would witness the rise of a new intelligent species in my lifetime" the doctor smiled, "The world is about to face a new paradigm shift."

"If my memory is correct, female Zora can lay up to 20 eggs in one cycle" Megumi blushed, "So a Zora population boom can happen quickly."

"You might have to safe guard a Zora City-State in that case, especially if you do have a lot offspring" a Marine biologist spoke up, "The integration of human culture and Zora culture will be slow, as it was for every melting pot event."

"I actually plan to have a lot of tadpoles" Megumi admitted. Outside of creating a Zora society on Earth, she always wanted a large family. When she was human, she had fantasies of having six or seven beautiful girls. As Zora, she was thinking more of the lines of 50. Of course, she was also limited to ten years, so it probably would be lower.

"Well, that's enough for today Mrs. Yukihira" the doctor said with a smile. Megumi put on her waterproof sundress and gave the group a bow.

"See you in a week" Megumi said.

"Next time we want to test your physical limitations" the Marine biologist answered, "Eat a lot of food before you come in."

"Will do" Megumi smiled before she left the lab. Outside, a sedan was waiting for her.

"Well, how did it go?" Erina asked.

"Good" Megumi smiled, "I am able to have children with Soma."

"That's good to hear" Erina smiled back, "Anyway, I've assembled the girls back at my mansion."

"Wonderful" Megumi stated while clasping her hands together, "It will be fun to have a girls night out with Alice, Yuki, and Ryoko."

"Already forgetting the real reason why you were summoned back to Tootsuki?" Erina giggled.

"No" Megumi shook her head, "But it's a sushi competition isn't it? And Saito's younger cousin is involved, isn't he?"

"Do I smell a bias?" Erina teased.

"No, No" Megumi fumbled, "It's just...I'm really strict when it comes to seafood. Raw fish is the staple of a Zora diet, you know."

"Oh?" Erina gave a teasing smile, "I remember when you coldly gave zero points to a first year student in the Autumn Election prelims, a year before you disappeared."

"But-But you did the same" Megumi stammered, "The trout was unevenly cooked!"

"Yes, but everyone expected my judgment to be harsh" Erina shook her head, "You're just a cute tuna roll, so the reaction was jarring to many."

"Tuna roll?" Megumi sweat-dropped.

"Fufufu, I missed your old, timid self" Erina sighed, "Reminds me of the time when we became friends during our Stagiaire."

"I was such a mess back then" Megumi sighed.

"It's alright" Erina smiled, "You've grown so much."

"A looming war and death does that to a person" Megumi sighed while turning away from Erina.

"Megumi" Erina frowned, "If there was anyone who missed you more than Soma then it would be I. We're best friends, just seeing you alive is enough to mend my wounds."

"I'm sorry" Megumi shook her head, "I never expected I would be able to see my friends again. I almost resigned myself to being trapped in Vah Ruta a few months ago."

"Shhh, don't think about the past now" Erina comforted, "We can't have you be crying while at the judges panel. It would ruin the dishes true flavor." Megumi chuckled at that comment, returning to her happiness. Ten minutes later, they were on Tootsuki grounds.

* * *

 _Chandra's Room_

Surprisingly, the free for all was a lot more competitive than she imagined. The top four chefs all held the same score of 91, with only Saito's cousin Genzo to present left.

His presentation looked like stained glass, even creating an image of a spacious meadow.

His flavors reminded Megumi of the time when she, Link, and Mipha used to play in the pool of water below Veils fall, occasionally hunting the nearby fish.

Even then, he only scored a 92, barely edging out his comrades.

"Amazing" the announcer exclaimed, "Only a point separates Genzo from the other four top chefs, earning him the narrowest of victories." Genzo breathed, realizing Megumi's 20 was the deciding factor. As the medal ceremony began, the five judges made their way back to their limo.

"A twenty?" Alice teased, "The highest score you gave this entire competition prior was a 16, yet you give Genzo a twenty?"

"The dish was perfect" Megumi admitted, "He brought me back to a memory when things were simple in Hyrule. A twenty was the appropriate score for me."

"Nyah, I think you're missing Alice's point" Yuki smiled, "You were a lot stricter than Erina-cchi this whole time."

"Yuki" Ryoko interjected, "That shouldn't be surprising, Washoku is Megumi's home turf."

"Among other things" Erina whistled.

"Ryoko is correct" Megumi answered, "Anyway, what shall we do next with our official business done?"

"I was thinking about going to the nearest mall" Yuki interjected, "Megumi could use some more clothes."

"But...my clothes are tailored to fit my aquatic life" Megumi blushed, "So normal clothes won't work, besides...they would only drag me down."

"I'm actually surprised you would wear clothes" Alice commented, "Given that the other Zora don't."

"I only do it for the public, since many might see it as indecency" Megumi chuckled.

"We can still shop for other things" Erina hummed, "There is a popular manga and anime store nearby, including material I know you would love Megumi."

"I would like that" Megumi smiled, "Maybe even watch a movie? I haven't seen a good romance in decades." The girls agreed with that plan, ordering the driver to drop them off at the nearest mall.

"So" Alice chirped in as they walked down the halls of the fancy mall, "What did the doctors say?"

"Soma and I can have children" Megumi smiled with a blush, "I can't wait to tell him."

"You're too eager for motherhood" Ryoko sweat-dropped, "But then again, you were always discussing about having a large family."

"I won't deny it" Megumi laughed, "Soma already knows my wish, which is why I am making accommodations by purchasing a lot of coastal land in my hometown."

"Wait, what?" Erina gasped, "How MANY children are we talking about?"

"50" Megumi sheepishly turned away from the other girls.

"50?!" the girls nearly shouted, "That's not a large family, that's a village."

"Well...given my time limit...more like 20" Megumi countered.

"Even so, that's a lot" Alice rebuked, "It's like your planning to ensure the rapid growth of Zora on earth."

"I am" Megumi coughed.

"Oh" everyone blinked.

"Still, that seems...overwhelming" Yuki rubbed her forehead.

"Well, female Zora can lay up to twenty eggs in one cycle, so it's doable" Megumi explained.

"Twenty...eggs" Erina squeezed her eyes, "I'm assuming like fish eggs, where they have to be in water."

"Warm Saltwater, to be exact" Megumi replied, "I've already made preparations." Before she could explain, they came across a store that sold everything manga and anime. Megumi's eyes lit up, as she walked in on her own accord. The other girls followed suit, only for them to freeze next to Megumi.

In right hand corner of the story was a bunch of Zelda collectibles, plenty of which held Megumi's likeness.

"Well" Megumi coughed, "It's a bit awkward to see merchandise with your likeness, particularly some of these more...questionable content."

"Those are made by third parties" Alice answered, "So it doesn't surprise me."

"The body pillows are the most disturbing thing" Ryoko observed.

"...Let's move to the other side of the story" Erina changed the subject, "I heard the latest volume of my favorite shoujo is out." The other four girls nodded their heads, moving quickly away from the Zelda stuff.

Before they knew it, each girl was holding two bags of stuff from that one shop. Laughing, they made their way to the theatre.

"Its like we're teenagers again" Megumi mused to herself, "These are the moments I want to strive for."

Oh yes, she would definitely leave this world with nothing but fond memories. Her next would arrive a month later, as she laid ten eggs in the large aquarium she had built in her inn.

* * *

 **A/N: Just establishing some obvious things in regards to Megumi's return. The rest of the series should be more Soma/Megumi centered, along with her tadpoles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Year**

* * *

 _Yukihira Inn_

"I'm actually amazed how well they nailed Mipha's fighting style" Megumi commented as she was playing Super Smash Bros: World for the Nintendo Snap.

"I mean, if their imagination is also a reality then it isn't to surprising" Soma answered while trying to recover "Darn it, how did you become so good at this game?"

"I'm not that good...I mean, not anywhere near the level of the Four Gods" Megumi shook her head, "I did play a lot of Melee back in the day, so that helps."

 **Beeep!**

"Oh, it's time to feed our tadpoles" Megumi stood up from her spot. Soma smiled before shutting of the Snap and TV. He followed his wife down to the aquarium, where his children were happily swimming around.

Once she was swimming with her little ones, they all gathered around her form as a cloud appeared in the water. For Soma, he still found early Zora development interesting, as it would be another 6 months before they could feed them raw fish as their shark-like teeth came in.

"You know, I should play with them more often before their teeth come in" Soma smiled, "I don't want to experience a toddler's bite."

"Soma" Megumi pouted, "It was an accident, I didn't mean to leave a scar for a lovebite."

"Sure you didn't" Soma teased, "That does make me curious, did Mipha also have sharp teeth?"

"Not as sharp as a normal zora" Megumi admitted.

"I see" Soma hummed.

"I wonder how she and Link are doing" Megumi hummed, "It's nearly been twenty years since Ganon's defeat."

"I would imagine they're happily married and have children now" Soma suggested.

"Oh, I know she had children" Megumi countered.

"How?"

"The rise of her spirit energy prior to her laying eggs" Megumi answered.

"But...then shouldn't you also know how they're doing?" Soma tilted his head.

"No, without being in Hyrule or the Spirit Realm, I can only sense the rise or fall of her spiritual energy" Megumi frowned, "In fact, my soul is split four ways."

"Split...four ways?" Soma skeptically repeated.

"One fourth of my soul is with Mipha, which shall return to the Spirit Realm when she passes. Another is infused with my sword, currently dormant. The third is me in the flesh, with my children..." Megumi paused.

"And fourth?" Soma asked.

"Slowly merging with the core of Vah Ruta, as it was for the previous pilot" Megumi answered, "This is a fate shared with the other champions and their respective Divine Beasts, Mipha included."

"Oh" Soma frowned, "So, your soul is forever splintered then?"

"Sadly, yes" Megumi whispered, "On the flip side, that does mean I will test the next person chosen to pilot Vah Ruta. So eventually most of my soul will merge together."

"So a part of you will remain with the blade?" Soma concluded, "You do realize that makes you like Fi right?"

"I...never thought about it that way" Megumi looked up with a finger on her chin, "Although..."

"Although?"

"I actually can't say right now" Megumi smiled, "E3 is in five days."

"Yes, what ab-oh" Soma's went wide, "Well, now I know why you asked for me attend in your stead."

"I would love to present live this year, but I can't be cause of the tadpoles" Megumi said as she petted a red Zora she named Mipha, "But I will be at the Headquarters to do a livefeed."

"Sigh" Soma lightly laughed, "You're lucky I am good at impromptu speeches or this would never work."

"I wouldn't have asked you if you weren't" Megumi teased, "I still remember that controversial speech at the opening ceremony of our first year."

"Yeah, I sure lit a fire after that" Soma laughed.

"Anyway, the NoA CEO will give you a general script to go by" Megumi continued, "You will learn what I am hiding along with everyone else."

"Well, it better be good" Soma smiled.

* * *

 _Los Angeles, Five Days Later_

And it was good. After announcing the development of a battle based cooking game, Soma and the world were introduced to a new Zelda title.

 **The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Destiny**

From the trailer and the livefeed, it sounded like it was going to tell the story of a convergence of the timeline, with three different Links working to stop the tag team of Ganondorf and Vaati. It would play like Triforce Hereos, but in a 3D world.

Another thing to note about the game was the three Links were also different races: A Hylian Link, A Gerudo Link, and a Zora Link.

And each Link wielded a different weapon: The Hylian Link with the Four Sword, the Gerudo Link with the Master Sword, and the Zora Link with Divine Lightning.

That last bit confused the audience, since everyone knew the forging of Megumi's legendary weapon happened thousands of years after the new title's placement in the timeline.

With a smile, Megumi told the world they would have to play the game to learn about the sword's story.

"Time Travel Shenanigans" Soma chuckled to himself as he watched the rest of the Nintendo conference unfold, "It has to be." Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate.

 _Megumi: You were so good!_

Soma smiled at the text before responding back.

 _Soma: So where you. Although, now the world is confused about why your sword is in the past._

 _Megumi: Time Travel. The producer wanted to go back that trope, so he had a time-traveling thief steal the sword from my memorial and take it back into the past._

 _Soma: Figures._

 _Megumi: Don't tell anyone I said that. Retrieving Divine Lightning is one of the dungeons in the game._

 _Soma: Don't worry, I won't._

 _Megumi: :_

 _Soma: See you tomorrow night_

 _Megumi: You too! Enjoy the rest of E3!_

 _Soma: Thanks, TTYL._

 _Megumi: TTLY_

With a smile, Soma focused his attention to announcement of Smash DLC, including a teaser of a Megumi Mii Fighter and amiibo.

* * *

 **A/N: For anyone curious, the discus fish secretes "milk" (actually mucus) to feed to its young. This explains why Megumi is in the aquarium with her little ones.**


End file.
